Highman Games 2013
The Highman Games are a series of yearly competitions held by the Giantkin of the Highman and Shantira Tribes at Jirkirl's Hilltop, near the sylvan city of Yuriqen. Adventurers could first attend the games in 2010, and the games of 2013 are the second offering. While everyone is able to partake of the games, only giants and dwarves are able to enter official scores and win prizes. History of the Games Taken from the official Giantkin histories Jirkirl's Hilltop is located near a half-day hike and climb from the base of the Yuriqen tree settlement. Its founder, Jirkirl, was an Issimir who decided to take advantage of some of the scruples of the Yuriqen merchants who would not sell metals and other goods. He set up several small shops with his kegritsha a small distance away from the sylvan village on the top of a small hill. Before long other giantkin came along to Jirkirl's Hilltop to start new businesses, new lives, or just to get away from the larger cities and be with other Giantkin. During a particularly harsh winter, the Highman and Shantira tribes of the Bear Clan decided to move off the freezing peaks to a climate a bit more suited for their seasonal battle. The closer they got to the Hilltop, more and more of them decided to head to the city to replenish their alcohol supplies before fighting. As both tribes realized all of the members of the other were there, they decided (in quite the drunken planning session) to forego the seasonal battle in interest of contests of a slightly different nature. Thus was the Highman Games born. The tribe chieftains met just outside the Tavern of the Hairless Rolton to plot what contests would be had. They eventually settled on Log Tossing, Hammer Throwing, Arm Wrestling, and of course the Drinking Game. After they argued about whether the drinking game had already been started and concluded, they decided to bring one game their tribes played on their own time. The Shantira decided to bring their Shantira Slalom, which consists of sitting on one's shield and rocketing down a snow-covered slope while avoiding obstacles. The Highmen decided on a massive Tug of War game involving every member of each tribe and one of Elanthia's strongest ropes. The first set of games was won by the Highman tribe, who decided in their victory to name the event after their tribe. They also vowed to make the Games a yearly event to replace that season's battle. Ever since, both tribes have kept their part of the bargain and met at Jirkirl's Hilltop to try to best each other in the contests. A room in the Hairless Rolton depicts the victory marks of the year's champions all the way back to the very first Games. Dates for the Games The Games will be running in both Prime and Platinum from Friday, April 7 until Sunday, April 9. The grounds will remain open until Friday, April 12. Getting to the Games A transporter is available on Teras Isle that will take characters to the hilltop where the games are held. While Teras can normally only be accessed by characters of level 20 or above, that restriction is being lifted so anyone can attend regardless of level. Head through the curved white arches on the Logging Road just outside Kharam-Dzu to be teleported to the grounds. For those using Lich, the arches can be found in room 1995. A set of curved white arches will be in the room you entered from that can take you back to Teras. Events Schedule Note: Rules to the individual games can be found at their respective locations. Official competitions listed here are only available to giants and dwarves, though anyone may use them at any other time. Prime Schedule Platinum Schedule Shops and Item Lists Big And Tall Inside east gate and south Lich room ID: 17460 a blue and gold tanik wagon And Tall The walls of the wagon are painted in brilliant gold and blue hues, illuminated by glass lanterns hung from the beams overhead. Numerous trophies from assorted animals are hung on the wall, including a large collection of rolton horns mounted above a brass plaque. Threadbare carpets cover the wooden floor of the wagon. You also see a tall armored mannequin with some stuff on it and a tall clothed mannequin with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the armored mannequin you see an angular drakar-headed maul, a pair of thick leather boots, a golden lion head helmet, a pair of hammered bracers, a pair of golden mithril greaves, a gilded golden mithril breastplate and a pair of thick leather gauntlets. On the clothed mannequin you see a tooled tan leather wineskin, an embroidered golden cotton tunic, a carved dark ironwood band, a red-flecked invar battle horn, a pair of natural linen trousers, a braided tanned leather belt, a twined copper and ora bracer, an etched gold bear head medallion, a woven green and brown satchel and a dark bear fur greatcloak. Black Wind Spirits Inside south gate Lich room ID: 17445 a green and blue plaid tent Currently closed in Plat Wind Spirits The near weightless plaid walls of this tent occasionally billow out with passing gusts of wind, struggling against the stakes rooted in the ground to prevent their freedom. Overhead, oil lanterns burn, long flames behind glass shades, imparting to the air a musty scent that mixes with the aroma of rich alcohol. You also see a honeycomb oak bottle rack with some stuff on it and a tall handwritten sign. Obvious exits: northeast, northwest, out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Black Wind Spirits! Ye'll find yer flasks, horns, and steins in the back, and yer booze in here. NO TASTE TESTIN'...please. On the oak bottle rack you see a bottle of vivid green absinthe, an opaque glass bottle, a short cylindrical bottle, a thin round glass bottle, a simple long-necked bottle, a heavy square glass bottle, a round crimson glass bottle, a green egg-shaped bottle, a dusty clear glass bottle and a tall murky brown glass bottle. Wind Spirits Front and center in this area of the tent is a square cloth-covered table, over which is a low-hanging lantern that spills amber light across the wares. Affixed to a support pole further in is a sturdy row of pegs, catching just the edge of the circle of light cast by the lantern. Obvious exits: east, southeast On the cloth-covered table you see a square metal flask, a round faenor flask, a wide silver flask, an etched metal flask, a knotwork mithril flask, a slender metal flask, a bronze-worked heavy invar flask and a leather-clad dark silver flask. On the row of pegs you see a myklian horn drinking vessel, a faeroth horn drinking vessel, a buck antler drinking horn and an urgh tusk drinking horn. Wind Spirits Right up against the back wall of the tent is a sturdy row of pegs mounted on a support pole. Between the pegs and a square cloth-covered table is a cluster of small oil lanterns, their numbers creating a warm glow throughout this corner of the tent. Obvious exits: southwest, west On the row of pegs you see a skinny black gourd, a hook-necked yellow gourd, a misshapen brown gourd and a long-handled mottled grey gourd. On the cloth-covered table you see a dagger-set maoral stein, a carved ash stein, a polished ebonwood stein, a simple invar stein, an ivory-handled stein and a silver feather-etched stein. A Dirt-Floored Stall Inside east gate and north Lich room ID: 17462 a dirt-floored stall Dirt-Floored Stall The wooden plank walls of this modestly sized stall are covered with a variety of pelts and skins. Some are painted with rustic symbols, while others are fixed with small talismans in various animal shapes. Set up near the back of the stall is a low counter with a three-legged stool behind it. You also see a tall wooden stand with some stuff on it and a short wooden rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: west, out On the wooden stand you see a sinuously bladed imflass flamberge, a blackened steel claidhmore and a sigil-etched vultite bastard sword. On the wooden rack you see a glaes leather-bound spike, a thick-hilted brushed mithril dagger, a short ebon vultite sgian dubh, a broad-bladed invar short sword, a fel-hilted matte zorchar kris, a wide-swept pale ora warsword and a frosted dark glaes backsword. Dirt-Floored Stall From the support posts overhead, a myriad of trinkets and totems dangle, some on braided cords and others on lengths of suede. Feathers, gems, and carvings work in tandem to create a motif found on the walls as well as in the form of masks and ceremonial attire. You also see a round wooden rack with some stuff on it and a heavy ironwood display with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east On the wooden rack you see a yew-hafted invar-barbed flail, an oak-hafted smoky glaes war mattock and a lion-engraved blued vultite maul. On the ironwood display you see a haon-hafted bronzed mithril ball and chain, a viciously spiked vultite mace, a knot-etched ora-headed war hammer and a leather and zorchar-bladed whip. A Fur-Draped Tent Inside south gate and east Lich room ID: 17446 a fur-draped tent Fur-Draped Tent The inner lining of the tent is leather, wrapped one layer upon the next, and insulated by heavy pelts placed here and there. Bowed beams arch overhead, creating a frame and supporting the structure as tufts of animal fur in tawny hues peek out from between the leather layers. A richly toned wildcat fur drapes the opening in the front of the tent, providing a means of exit as well as a barrier against the outside. You also see a peg-pieced heavy oaken rack against the back wall with some stuff on it, an iron-banded oak barrel and a multi-tiered wooden stand sitting off to the side with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: north, out On the heavy oaken rack you see a bear-carved orase runestaff, an ora-bladed beaked axe and an ebon-hafted vultite spear. In the oak barrel you see a varnished yew long bow, a hoarbeam long bow, a sculpted mesille short bow, a grey mossbark short bow, a varnished mesille short bow, a sinew-strung carmiln long bow and a hoarbeam composite bow. On the wooden stand you see a heavy carved ruic crossbow, a light deringo crossbow, a suede-gloved dark invar troll-claw and a spiral-forged brushed rhimar fist-scythe. Fur-Draped Tent The arching support of the beams overhead are adorned in this area by small, beaded totems - some made of carved bone and others of various woods. A raised firepit occupies the heart of the space, the smoke it creates escaping through a cleverly created flue amid the leather canopy above. Figures and sigils of a stylized nature have been painted onto the leather walls in thick, darkly pigmented pastes. You also see a fur-lined oak crate and a suede-draped display with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: south In the oak crate you see a hammered drakar gauntlet sword, a hide-gloved bronzed vultite troll-claw and a forked dark invar katar. On the suede-draped display you see an ebon mithril troll-claw, a fur-gloved mithglin tiger-claw and a burnished ora tiger-claw. The Griffin's Cage Inside east gate and south Lich room ID: 17460 a large red oak wagon Griffin's Cage, Entry A trio of large oil lamps hangs from ceiling of the wagon, which provides light over a red cedar armor stand and a cherrywood weapon rack. Along the western wall, an elaborately carved red oak door leads to the front of the wagon, while on the opposite side of the wagon, a black velvet curtain leads to the back. You also see a doorway leading out. Obvious exits: none On the armor stand you see some dark green leather hunts, some hardened leather scalemail, a suit of tightly woven ringmail, a suit of blackened steel platemail, an iron-ringed steel buckler, a crested steel heater, a cross-painted steel scutum and a skull-faced steel wall shield. On the weapon rack you see some leather footwraps, some leather handwraps, a pair of singed leather boots, a pair of singed leather gauntlets, an ivy-etched ruic long bow, an ivory-hilted blued steel scramasax, a haon-hafted crimson steel hatchet, a crimson steel pike, a long-chained steel morning star and a thick-bladed crimson steel warsword. Griffin's Cage, Back Room The back of the wagon is quite cramped with various ironwood barrels that line the red oak walls, as well as a lacquered rosewood mirror. A black velvet curtain leads back to the front of the wagon, while a red cedar display shelf that hangs over a red oak display stand. Obvious exits: none In the ironwood barrel you see a blaze-sigiled ebonwood cane, an adder-capped bloodwood cane, a silk-canopied rosewood parasol and a silver-traced blue tanik parasol. On the display shelf you see a drakar-shod villswood quarterstaff, a green-tinged orase bo stick and a bolt-carved ironwood runestaff. On the display stand you see a gornar-shod rowan yoribo, a drakar-veined red oak baculus and a zorchar-runed white monir shillelagh. Griffin's Cage, Workshop Piles of lumber, both magical and regular woods, are stacked to the ceiling of the wagon. A flameless forge and smelter rests in the center of the room next to a pyramid of steel ingots and an old iron workbench. A red crystal orb is placed within a caged contraption in the back of the workshop. Obvious exits: out On the iron workbench you see a crystal decanter of whiskey. You pour yourself a shot of aged whiskey. (2 sips) Nutty and smooth, the spirit's fumes caress your eyes and nose like a comforting steam. The faintest hint of honey sweetens its deep smoky flavor. Hairless Rolton Tavern Inside east gate and north Lich room ID: 17462 a two-story building Rolton Tavern, Taproom Moonlight enters through the brocade curtains with diamond cutouts, creating a series of identical dimmed patterns on the polished dark-stained floor. Roltons in whimsical poses are carved into the wood panel that covers the barroom, illuminated by brass lanterns, which are scattered throughout the room. Hanging above the wall behind a semi-circular bar, with half-moon barstools surrounding it, is a stuffed caribou head with honey-colored glass eyes. Carved with leaves and vines, a spiral staircase leads up to the second floor. You also see the tavern-keeper Rafyrt. Obvious exits: north, south, west, out Note: Items here are bought through the ORDER menu. Rolton, Keg Room Huge labeled kegs line up on both sides of the room, effectively blocking the windows behind them. Above the casks are shelves stacked with mugs. An enormous table bordered by mismatched chairs that have surely seen better days dominates the center of the room. Clean straw and nutshells compete in an effort of covering the stone floor. Leaking its contents on the floor, a keg in the corner gives off a strange hissing sound. On the opposite side of the room, twin barrels overflow with freshly roasted nuts. You also see an Arm Wrestling sign. Obvious exits: south In the wooden barrel you see some roasted mixed nuts. You help yourself to some roasted mixed nuts. (4 bites) Hints of sweetness mingle with salt to produce a fine, flavorful taste. The fine roasted flavor is accented with just a hint of salt. Rolton Tavern, Parlor Pale stones of assorted sizes comprise the hearth, which is the heart of the room. Pure white with sharp fangs exposed, a polar bear rug lies stretched out directly in front of the fireplace. Strategically placed to accent the multicolored floor tiles that are patterned to form the image of a rolton, matching end tables inlaid with lapis lazuli stand beside high-backed chairs. A silver serving cart with mugs of coffee and hot chocolate rests in a corner. You also see an Arm Wrestling sign. Obvious exits: east, southwest On the serving cart you see a mug of hot coffee and a mug of hot chocolate. You pour yourself a mug of hot coffee. (5 sips) Mellow and smooth, the coffee has a delightful richness. A few bright notes add a lively interest to the coffee. You pour yourself a mug of hot chocolate. (5 sips) Each warm sip is accompanied by a chocolate and hazelnut scented aroma, and the faint taste of alcohol lingers behind on the tongue. The chocolate is very hot and very creamy. A generous splash of hazelnut liqueur adds to its rich taste. A Hide and Leather Tent Inside east gate and south Lich room ID: 17460 a hide and leather tent Hide and Leather Tent Heavy hides and leather drape across a split log frame to create this small tent. Relatively unadorned, the interior is lit by a single oil lamp, and the packed dirt floor is covered at the center by a sleek puma fur rug. You also see a small oaken display with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the oaken display you see some knotwork silver beard clips, some dark iron spherical beard clips, some bronze hammer beard clips, some engraved ora beard clips, a bronze-inlaid invar beard clip, a studded dark silver beard clip, a smooth copper beard clip and an engraved steel beard clip. The Horn and Bell Pub Inside east gate and south Lich room ID: 17460 a polished marble-floored entryway Horn and Bell Pub, Barroom Highly polished brass rails accentuate the rich dark hue of the mahogany wood bar located in the back of the room. The bartop is crafted of lustrous bluerock, and its center is etched with the images of a horn and a bell in gleaming mithril. On the bar is a peanut bowl, and beside it, an odd stand. A line of matching barstools, which are wide enough for even the stoutest giant or dwarf, stand ready for patrons to claim them. A dart board, cabinet, and the Horn and Bell drinking wheel create a gaming space. You also see a heavy mithril door and a polished marble-floored entryway. Obvious exits: none On the mahogany bar you see some clear golden whiskey, some heady deep red ale, some fermented apple cider, some dark crusty bread, a shot of clear poteen and some steeped White Hook tea. In the octagonal cabinet you see some warped-barrel darts, some stubby ash-grey darts, some long-barrel darts, some ale brown darts and some lava-red darts. Behind the mahogany bar you see a leaf green jug of Toktrog stout, an orange jug of Khanshael porter, a red jug of Ralgrenek beer, a black and tan jug of Kazunel ale and a sea green jug of Kikthuum lager. You tap an oversized peanut bowl. You help yourself to a peanut. (1 bite) It is crisp and a little salty. The salty tang works well with the crunchy texture. Casually, you flick your peanut straight up in the air. It arcs slightly and lands in your open mouth! Yummy! Horn and Bell Pub, Office Light from several sconces creates a soft glow through the room. A polished modwir and glass display case houses orante steins. A framed needlepoint sign hangs above a small corner table. The room is protected from the noise of the barroom thanks to a thick tapestried floor rug in the center of the room. You also see a heavy mithril door. Obvious exits: none On the corner table you see a glazed porcelain tureen and a petite faewood cask. In the porcelain tureen you see some thin aromatic broth. You pour yourself a cup of thin aromatic broth. (6 sips) A paper-thin scallion mixed in with this thin brown broth adds to its delicate flavor. Light spices delicately flavor the clear brown liquid of this broth, giving it a mildly appealing taste. In the faewood cask you see some Horn and Bell ale. You pour yourself some Horn and Bell ale. (7 sips) A strong, somewhat pleasurable vapor wafts through your nasal passages and into your sinuses creating an initial dizziness which you fight to overcome. The bitterness of the ale gives way to a more vibrant sensation that tantalizes your taste buds and caresses the back of your throat. Hurdragof's Wagon Inside west gate and south Lich room ID: 17440 a massive invar and glaes wagon Wagon The combined smells of oil, steam, and molten metal assault the senses, and the distinct sound of a hammer on anvil resounds from beyond a wrought vultite door located near the back wall of this dimly lit sales floor. Racks filled with merchandise are attended to by a pair of young dwarven clerks dressed in blacksmith's garb. Opposite the vultite door, a forged invar ramp leads out. You also see a sleek black invar rack with some stuff on it, a wide dark glaes rack with some stuff on it, a short vaalin-inlaid rack with some stuff on it and an invar-banded barrel. Obvious exits: none On the riveted invar wall you see a dark spidersilk mantle, a pale silvery twill mantle, a tanned leather mantle, a sleek black suede mantle, a dark spidersilk cloak, a pale silvery twill cloak, a tanned leather cloak, a sleek black suede cloak, a dark spidersilk greatcloak, a pale silvery twill greatcloak, a tanned leather greatcloak, a sleek black suede greatcloak, a ruby-eyed silver skull clasp, an onyx-eyed gold skull clasp, a laje-eyed glaes skull clasp, an invar-eyed vaalin skull clasp, a ruby-tipped silver dagger clasp, an onyx-tipped gold dagger clasp, a laje-tipped glaes dagger clasp and an invar-tipped vaalin dagger clasp. On the invar rack you see a sleek black invar chest-ripper, a sleek black invar boar spear, a sleek black invar knee-breaker, a sleek black invar skull-crusher, a sleek black invar battle-axe, a sleek black invar sledgehammer, a sleek black invar military flail, a sleek black invar limb-cleaver, a sleek black invar short sword and a sleek black invar kidney dagger. On the glaes rack you see a glyph-carved dark composite bow, a glyph-etched drakar warsword, a glyph-etched gornar warsword, a glyph-etched rhimar warsword, a glyph-etched drakar scorpion, a glyph-etched gornar scorpion, a glyph-etched rhimar scorpion, a glyph-etched drakar spikestar, a glyph-etched gornar spikestar and a glyph-etched rhimar spikestar. On the vaalin-inlaid rack you see a laje-tipped dark glaes lockpick, a laje-inlaid glaes lockpick case, a laje-inlaid dark glaes compass, a laje-runed dark glaes stiletto, a set of angular laje calipers, a vaalin-tipped black invar lockpick, a vaalin-inlaid invar lockpick case, a vaalin-inlaid black invar compass, a serrated black invar knife and a set of black invar calipers. In the invar-banded barrel you see a glaes-studded dark spidersilk sack, a glaes-studded dark spidersilk bag, a glaes-studded dark spidersilk pack, a sleek black invar-studded pouch, a sleek black invar-studded satchel, a sleek black invar-studded backpack, a drakar-runed scepter, a gornar-runed scepter and a rhimar-runed scepter. In the Rough Inside east gate and north Lich room ID: 17462 a sturdy oilcloth tent The Rough Scraps of furs and leathers cover the ground to keep the dust and dirt in the air to a minimum. A suede-lined oak jewelry case sits off to the side of the tent, while a simple oak shelf mounted on a support pole sits nearer to path deeper into the shop. Obvious exits: east, out In the oak jewelry case you see a hammered bronze ring, a hammered bronze band, a narrow vultite ring, a wide vultite band, a knotwork invar ring and a heavy invar band. On the oak shelf you see a pair of ebon suede gloves, some vermillion leather gloves, a pair of fringed suede gloves, some embossed elk hide armbands, some blue leather armbands and some fern green leather armbands. The Rough The scent of tanned leathers and furs hangs heavy in the air in this part of the tent, as across many an oak frame, hides in various stages of tanning are stretched out. Against the far wall of the tent sits a solid oak clothing rack, and adjacent to it is a low dark oak boot stand. Obvious exits: west On the clothing rack you see some coal-dyed deerskin pants, a pair of fringed suede pants, some sleek snakeskin leggings, a layered hide skirt, a lengthy azure leather cloak and a fur-mantled heavy leather cloak. On the dark oak boot stand you see a pair of slender doeskin boots, some mossy grey-green boots, a pair of clay red suede boots and some supple lion skin boots. Jirkirl's Hilltop, Gathering Center of Fairgrounds Lich room ID: 17438 In the open In the pine needle basket you see some acantha leaf, some ambrominas leaf, some ephlox moss, some cactacae spine, some calamia fruit, a rose-marrow potion, some aloeas stem, some haphip root, a brostheras potion, some basal moss, some pothinir grass, a talneo potion, a wingstem potion, a bur-clover potion, some sovyn clove, some wolifrew lichen, a bolmara potion, some torban leaf and some woth flower. Jirkirl's Hilltop, Meadow Southern end of trail from the transport center Lich room ID: 17495 In the open Hilltop, Meadow An oval pattern in the ground has been cleared away, and an ice sculpture of two males, each grasping the forearm of the other in apparent friendship, is set in its center. Tables and benches are scattered around the meadow, and vases with a single snow pansy are placed on the tabletops, serving as centerpieces. The meadow is speckled with plants bearing a wooly, whitish down on their flower heads. You also see a large trestle table with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: north On the trestle table you see a pale Issimir ale, a tankard of Shantira stout, some Highman highland whiskey, a honeyed barley bannock, a crunchy maple-glazed oatcake, a small flaky venison meat pie, some robust mutton stew, a fire-roasted shank of lamb, a plump rowan jelly tart, a rasher of roast grouse, a crock of cabbage-potato casserole, a buttery lingonberry quick-bread and a birch and willow picnic hamper. Kilarkien's Clothing Shop Inside south gate and west Lich room ID: 17443 a red-thatched cottage Clothing Shop Dangling from the ceiling, a crystal wind chime twirls gently filling the air with its melodious tinkling. Neatly folded scarves rest on the corner of a long glass counter. In each corner of the pristine shop stands a smartly dressed mannequin. Obvious exits: out Note: Purchases are made using the ORDER verb. A Lofty Peaked Tent Inside north gate and east Lich room ID: 17466 a lofty peaked tent Lofty Peaked Tent The scent of leather and tanning oils hangs heavy in the air within the tent, unable to be banished by the sage bundle burning within a large clam shell toward the back. Overhead, suits of armor are hung in various stages of creation, like empty skins left by shedding snakes. In a half-moon at the center of the area are some leather straw-stuffed mannequins. Obvious exits: east, out On the straw-stuffed mannequins you see some sculpted body leathers, some russet thick suede leathers, some umber suede-fringed leathers, some embossed dark body armor, a set of pale grey body armor, a suit of ruddy leather body armor, some boiled leather armor and some side-laced buffed leather armor. Armor Here, metal scraps and parts of armor lay in disrepair across a scarred oak table that takes up a large part of the available space. Set on the outer edge of the table in presentation are suits of armor and a variety of pieces meant for sale. Behind the table is a stool and a plethora of metalworking tools. Obvious exits: west On the oak table you see a suit of mithril chain mail, a contoured incised ora breastplate, a set of full vultite plate, a fringed leather helm, a visored mithril helm, a dark ora and rolaren-chased greathelm and a stylized wolf vultite greathelm. Merkarne's Gift Shop Inside east gate and south Lich room ID: 17460 a blue-thatched cottage Gift Shop The single torch on the back wall dimly lights the smoky interior of the shop. In the center of the floor, a throw rug with a pattern of overlapping spheres adds a nice touch to the room. A long wood counter with a sign reading "Don't be shy! Step right up and order!" is nailed to the front of it. Obvious exits: out Note: Items may be purchased through the ORDER system. A Patched Tent Inside north gate Lich ID: 17451 a patched tent Patched Tent Thick oak poles support this once fine tent. Showing the wear of time, the inside of the tent is patched in a multitude of places. Mismatched lengths of canvas, leather, and cloth have been sewn into the fabric of the tent to help keep the elements out. Various bits of weaponry are haphazardly shoved into a wooden barrel that sits next to a black pedestal table. An aged wooden weapon rack upon a wool rug sits off to one side. Obvious exits: out In the wooden barrel you see a sturdy faewood crook, a stout villswood runestaff, a thick rowan crosier and a kakore runestaff. On the wooden weapon rack you see a polished steel trident, a heavy black imflass jeddart-axe, a massive gornar Hammer of Kai and a silver-shod grey vultite awl-pike. The Plaid Cloth Inside north gate and east Lich room ID: 17466 a tartan cloth tent Plaid Cloth Swathes of tartan cloth lay draped across a large worktable that has been fitted into the northern wall, their vibrant lengths illuminated by brass lanterns. Various mannequins stand guard beneath wall-mounted wooden shields decorated with the different symbols of the Giantkin clans. Oak trunks rest back to back in the middle of the room, their lids flung open to display various pelt and hide garments. A wicker basket holds hammered brooches near the tent's entry. Obvious exits: none On the viridian male mannequin you see a slender leather hair tie, a triple-ringed wide copper brooch, a woven soft cotton leine, an embossed wide leather belt, a shaggy rolton wool sporran, a viridian tartan wool kilt, some woven wool socks and a pair of fringed leather calf-boots. On the viridian female mannequin you see a pristine white cotton kerchief, a copper and braided hair brooch, an ankle-length saffron cotton leine, a viridian tartan wool over-gown, an embossed ebon leather bodice, a wide braided black leather belt, a pair of ribbon-banded stockings and some simple hard leather shoes. On the cobalt female mannequin you see a dark cobalt blue linen kerchief, a beaten bronze crescent moon brooch, a dark cobalt tartan wool over-gown, an ankle-length ecru linen leine, a patterned elk hide bodice, a braided white elk hide belt, a pair of blue-banded stockings and some tan soft suede shoes. On the cobalt male mannequin you see an elk horn ivory hairband, a beaten bronze serpent brooch, a open-sleeved quilted cotton jacket, a pale ecru linen leine, a triple-banded dark leather belt, a horn-clasped elk hide sporran, a dark cobalt tartan wool kilt, a pair of ecru woolen socks and some calf-high elk hide boots. On the red female mannequin you see an obsidian bear claw brooch, a rich cardinal red cotton kerchief, an ankle-length crisp white leine, a rich cardinal red tartan wool over-gown, a claw-buckled dark suede belt, some red ribbon-tied stockings and a pair of laced leather shoes. On the red male mannequin you see a braided black leather hair tie, an obsidian bear claw brooch, an open-sleeved caribou leather jacket, a crisp white cotton leine, a bear-embossed dark leather belt, a claw-clasped bear hide sporran, a rich cardinal red tartan wool kilt, a pair of white knee-high socks and some shaggy grizzly hide calf-boots. On the female mannequin you see a raven-hued cotton kerchief, a copper and amber ringed brooch, a raven-hued tartan wool over-gown, an ankle-length flimsy beige leine, a twisted doeskin belt, a pair of raven black stockings and some beige doeskin shoes. On the male mannequin you see some light beige doeskin calf-boots, a slender suede hair tie, an amber-inset copper brooch, a thigh-length light suede jacket, an open-necked off-white linen leine, an amber light suede belt, an amber-inset soft doeskin sporran, a raven-hued tartan wool kilt and a pair of light beige socks. In the banded oak trunk you see a fur-lined ebon wool shawl, a fur-lined cardinal red shawl, a squared viridian tartan shawl, a triangular cobalt tartan shawl, a black grizzly fur-lined cloak, a light rolton wool cloak and a white rabbit fur-lined cloak. In the old oak trunk you see a raven-hued tartan wool poke, a cardinal red tartan wool poke, a viridian tartan wool poke, a dark cobalt blue woolen poke, a soft doeskin poke, a dark rolton wool poke and a shaggy bear hide poke. In the wicker basket you see a twining stallion brooch, a knotwork infinity brooch, a quintuple knotwork brooch, a hammered copper brooch, a layered knotwork heart brooch and a copper shield brooch. A Sturdy Tent Inside main gate Lich room ID: 17453 a sturdy canvas tent with solid oak supports Sturdy Tent Crafted of sturdy canvas with solid oak supports, the tent's walls are lined with coarse linen woven in intricate black knotwork patterns and back-dyed in subdued hues of blues, greens, and reds. A silver-worked modwir trunk holds numerous armbands, and a small tanik case displays various aemikvai. You also see a dark corner. Obvious exits: out In the modwir trunk you see a frosted steel armband, an imflass armband, a blued steel armband, a thinly hammered copper armband, a mithril and black opal armband, a braided mithril armband, a polished gold armband, a modwir armband, a crimson glaes armband, a solid vultite armband, a dark glaes armband and a brushed silver armband. In the tanik case you see a star-cut smoky topaz aemikvai, a malachite aemikvai, a silver and bone-linked aemikvai, an ora-chained aemikvai, a knotworked gold aemikvai, a turquoise aemikvai, a delicate linked vultite aemikvai, a knotworked bronze aemikvai, an obsidian aemikvai, a blued steel aemikvai, a ruby aemikvai and a mithril-chained aemikvai. Tartan Suite Inside south gate and east Lich room ID: 17446 a large canvas tent Suite The tent's center pole rises twice the height of a tall giantman, while the outer canvas walls are roughly two-thirds as high. Displayed around the perimeter are lengths of wool cloth in a variety of colorful tartans. A large table occupies the center of the room, its surface cluttered with sewing implements, cloth remnants, and a few unfinished garments. You also see a velvet-lined box with some stuff on it, a solid haon kilt locker, a varnished cedar chest with some stuff on it, a polished walnut armoire and a small hand-lettered sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ~ Pins and Brooches ~ These items are imbued with magic spells: Thistle pin - foraging Horn - skinning Claidhmore - strength Dagger - resist elements Antler - colors Claw - bravery Axe - elemental defense Dragon pin - iron skin Talon - floating disk Thistle brooch - spirit warding Opaline - spirit warding 2 Horse - blur Filigree - foresight Dirk - unpresence Dragon brooch - spirit shield Knotwork - invisibility In the velvet-lined box you see a barbed thistle kilt pin, a hunting horn kilt pin, a claidhmore kilt pin, a knotwork dagger kilt pin, an elk antler kilt pin, a bear claw kilt pin, a battle axe kilt pin, a dragon kilt pin and a griffin talon kilt pin. On the velvet-lined box you see a silver rondel brooch, an opaline penannular brooch, a horse penannular brooch, a filigree penannular brooch, a dirk and targe cloak pin, a dragon penannular brooch and a kelyn knotwork brooch. In the haon kilt locker you see a steel grey tartan kilt, a bold crimson tartan kilt, a jade tartan kilt, a midnight blue tartan kilt, a sage tartan kilt, a royal blue tartan kilt, a claret tartan kilt, a sapphire tartan kilt and a spruce green tartan kilt. In the cedar chest you see a tooled leather sporran, a white ermine sporran, a full mask red fox sporran, a roan deer skin sporran, a badger fur sporran, a glossy muskrat fur sporran, a vruul skin sporran, a waern hide sporran and a minotaur hide sporran. On the cedar chest you see an acid-etched vultite dirk, a blackened invar sgian dubh and a gilt gornar bodice dagger. In the walnut armoire you see a kelp green tartan arisaid, a plum tartan arisaid, a mulberry tartan arisaid, a black tartan arisaid, an indigo tartan arisaid, a carmine tartan arisaid, an azure tartan arisaid, a rose tartan arisaid and a teal tartan arisaid. The Tattered Tartan Tent Inside east gate Lich ID: 17448 a tattered tartan tent Tattered Tartan Tent Strips of tartan in numerous styles and colors are sewn haphazardly together and backed by worn leather to form the walls of this slightly tattered but reasonably cozy tent. A bedroll is pushed into a corner, and strips of sinew and suede criss-cross the tent's ceiling, creating a makeshift rack from which several pouches, fetishes, and talismans dangle. Obvious exits: out On the makeshift rack you see a polar bear hide sack, a dark leather pouch, a leather bag, a wolverine head sack, a boar hide pouch, a wolf skin pouch, a pale leather bag and a panther hide sack. Volstrun's Whetter Inside west gate and south Lich room ID: 17440 a dilapidated building Whetter, Barroom Mismatched barstools showing signs of disrepair face a stained and badly damaged bar, which stands at the back of the taproom. Hanging on a peg behind the bar is a loaded heavy crossbow, and a quiver filled with bolts leans against the wall. Soot streaks blacken the walls where torches that provide some illumination to the room are chained. A narrow staircase leads to the second floor. You also see a large sign, a cheeky blond barmaid and a heavy wooden table. Obvious exits: north, east, south, out ---------------------------------------------------------------- | ** Last Man Standing ** | | | | The object of this drinking game is to be the last person | | sitting at the table. | | | | This game requires at least 2 people to play, | | but no more then 10. | | | | Buy-in for this game is either 2000, 10k or 50k coins. | | | | Winner gets 75% of total pot, less 25% for drinks and tips. | | | | The rules: | | | | Once the game starts, each player will be poured a shot of | | alcohol. Each player will be required to drink his | | or her shot to continue. | | | | Failure to drink, passing out drunk and leaving the | | table for any reason will be cause for losing the game. | | | | The bartender will call out the rounds and refill the shots, | | until there is only one person left. | | | | If by chance all players passout or quit before a winner is | | announced, the bartender wins the pot. | | | ---------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Festivals